


Пока она позволяет

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Established Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Осиротитель Дуалскар и Маркиза Спиннерет Майндфэнг — два грознейших имени в океанах Альтернии.Они оба существуют, пока Её Имперская позволяет им это.
Relationships: Orphaner Dualscar/Spinneret Mindfang, The Condesce/Orphaner Dualscar





	Пока она позволяет

Осиротитель Дуалскар и Маркиза Спиннерет Майндфэнг — два грознейших имени в океанах Альтернии.  
Они оба существуют, пока Её Имперская позволяет им это.

Их ненависть — как тот хмельной напиток, который Маркиза хлещет бочками, надеясь залить горькой сладостью омерзительность происходящего. Так же легко вспыхивает океаном всепоглощающего пламени: и вот уже они больше не Дуалскар и Маркиза, они уже два комка рычащей ярости, терзающие друг друга; когти рвут одежду, зубы оставляют кровоточащие следы, фиолетовый смешивается с синим.  
В эти секунды Её Имперской как будто нет.  
Её незримое присутствие появляется после, когда Маркиза ехидно — устало — ухмыляется, щеря в оскале ровный ряд острых зубов, накидывает на голые плечи камзол и отворачивается, зашнуровывая сапоги. Дуалскару вновь хочется наброситься на неё, кусать бесстыдно обнажённую кожу, чувствуя медный привкус, крошить и рвать, но нет. Нет — Маркиза уже не его, но и не своя, она теперь Маркиза, которой Её Имперская позволяет существовать, пока та не слишком зарывается.  
И Дуалскар тоже себе не принадлежит: нужно больше мертвецов, медленно опускающихся сквозь толщу вод на дно, где их поджидает Гл'бголиб, вечно голодный лусус Императрицы. Не кормить лусуса — обречь всю расу троллей на гибель, но иногда Дуалскару кажется, что всё, уже поздно, что Гл'бголиб уже воет свою песню смерти, и мир погружается в тяжёлое отчаяние, давящее не хуже тысяч лье глубины.  
Иногда тихо воет сам Дуалскар: шипит, выдавливая из себя жалкие всхлипы, хрипло давится ими.  
Её Имперская прекрасна, она одаривает Дуалскара своими алыми чувствами, но стоит покинуть её дворец, как тепло исчезает, и его не вернуть пролитой разноцветной кровью.  
Её Имперская далеко, но она везде.  
Маркиза совсем рядом, и её невозможно поймать, как бы Дуалскар ни сдавливал её в объятиях, как бы ни пытался слиться с ней в единое — ненавистное! — целое.  
А потом Маркиза бросает его, меняет на какую-то рабыню, и кровь кипит от ненависти и неудовлетворённого желания, они сплетаются вместе, порождая тьму настолько чёрную, что не бывает даже в запрятанных от света морских глубинах.

Дуалскар существует, пока Её Имперская позволяет ему это.  
И он пытается запретить Маркизе существовать.


End file.
